Bridgett McMillan
Bridgett McMillan, known as Crazy Lady and Honey by Pvt. Gary Henderson was a Gear serving in the COG military following the events of Emergence Day. An original member of Dawn Squad, Bridgett was labelled MIA following the Scouting of Timgad Valley. Personality & Traits Bridgett was a female Gear in and around her forties, with hair she often dyed depending on her mood. Her natural color was blond, though during the Lightmass Offensive it was noticeably black and fell about her shoulders in ringlets. A soldiers life had made her tough, as well as circumstances before her military career. She had skin texture like leather and eyes like dull metal, was quite tall for a woman and possessed a motherly approach to new recruits. In fact hers was the shoulder rooks frequently cried on, which Gary Henderson even admitted to internally. Bridgett was a capable Gear who strives to do her best at whatever she puts her mind towards, be it combat or comforting those around her. This trait led Gary to coin the name Crazy Lady because the stunts she pulled off were, quite frankly, crazy even though they were effective. She was also incredibly strong willed, as the death of her husband, loss of her daughter to the Jilane breeding farms and her own subsequent rape whilst a Stranded caused little trauma for her, if anything propelling her into the military. Biography Operation: Midnight During the final stages of the operation, COG forces dispatched four King Raven gunships to save Midnight Squad from attacking Locust forces. Dawn Squad with Gary in tow were a part of the rescue operation aboard KR-72, which, along with the three accompanying gunships, opened fire on the Locust forces below. The attack spared none save Gen. RAAM who was fit to escape. Before the Locust were quelled, however, KR-72 came under light gunfire which injured Gary's right shoulder, resulting in concussion when he fell backwards from the side-mounted Chain Gun he had been operating. He only avoided falling to his death because of the quick action of squad-mate Wilfred, who grasped his ankle and held him in place long enough for fellow squad-mate Bridgett to secure him to the seat beside her. With Midnight Squad evacuated and the operation a success, Gary and Dawn returned to Jacinto were Gary was taken to Jacinto Med so his injuries could be treated. Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Sgt. Briggs informed his squad that COG High Command was preparing an offensive against the Locust in the near future that could potentially end the war by detonating a bomb within the Hollow. COG Command lacked one major part of intelligence - a feasible location to launch the bomb. With that revealed, Dawn Squad was tasked with scouting out a sinkhole reported at Timgad Valley. Sgt. Briggs was to lead his squad to the Mag-lev train and scout out the location. Gary, Bridgett, Wilfred, John and Malcolm were accompanied by Cpl. Harding and Pvt. Ogilvy of Spear Squad and successfully boarded the train after a subsequent take-over by Locust forces and a small firefight outside the trains platform. Pvt. John Hastings was killed however by Locust forces on the train, which he took out by fragging himself. Briggs observed the sinkhole and informed command were he then began the withdrawal. Their evacuation zone came under heavy attack by Locust forces however, including two Corpers and a Reaver. Pvts. Bridgett McMillan and Wilfred were labelled MIA while Malcolm was shot between the eyes. Only Briggs and Gary, accompanied by Harding and Ogilvy, made it out alive to make their report. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Gears